Pedidos
by Kira97
Summary: yin17: -Aang, te amo pero no estás ayudando. -Al menos lo estoy intentando.- Respondió preocupado. Había tantas cosas cruzando por su mente y la masa de emociones estaba dejandole al borde del pánico.-¡Por los espíritus!- Exclamó la morena y su mano estrujó la del Avatar con tanta fuerza que por un segundo pensó que la rompería.
1. Beso

Nos volvemos a encontrar...

Bien, me alegro que así sea ^^

Si leíste el último fanfic que subí: "Gema." en el ABC, te habrás enterado que estoy haciendo un pequeño proyecto de agradecimiento a muchos de los fans que me han apoyado hasta ahora y como soy super seca en los agradecimientos he estado levantando pedidos x3

Y he aquí el primero ^^

fanatla: "Me encantaría si pudieses escribir una historia romántica o lemon sobre qué pasó realmente entre Katara y Aang en la cueva de los enamorados (Lo que no nos mostraron en la serie)."

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K

-o-o

Beso.

Pensó que el aire se le escaparía de los pulmones cuando sitió como la mano de Katara sujetaba la suya, y la forma en que la moribunda llamarada de la antorcha hacía resplandecer los ojos de la maestra-agua provocaba un efecto casi hipnótico en él.

Ella envió un leve apretón a su mano y sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. El tembloroso aliento Aang revoloteando en sus labios.

Tantas cosas corrían a toda velocidad por la mente de Aang; sin embargo, sus pensamientos se congelaron al sentir la desconocida presión que se posaba sobre sus labios.

"Muy bien..."- Pensó. "Está ocurriendo. La estoy besando...¿o ella me está besando a mí? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Acaso tengo que mover los labios o solo presionarlos? ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?...no, eso es algo tonto, no vería nada de todos modos. Por los espíritus, me están sudando las manos."

Una risita casi inaudible escapó de los labios de Katara y Aang sintió sus mejillas aún más enrojecidas cuando se percató de como aquella había cambiado la posición del beso haciéndolo, aunque más profundo, igualmente inocente.

Ella fue quien se desprendió de Aang sin que él siquiera estuviese listo, el brillo de los cristales propagándose por el túnel.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la joven un tanto asustada.

-Están hechos de alguna clase de cristal...- Comentó Aang, la cálida mano de Katara aún sujetando la suya.- Solo se encienden en la oscuridad.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	2. Burbujas

Holases x3

Bien, he aquí el segundo ^^

jezreel hernandez.16: "Katara con antojos de embarazo donde tambien se queje de cosas jeje! Y Aang intente complacerla y si puedes un lem...ya sabes (perdona pero quiero romance kataang mezclado con antojos jeje,hazlo porfa)y tambien besitos!"

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Burbujas.

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado?...- Pregunto Katara un tanto apenada mientras daba un bocado a la fresa que su esposo sujetaba frente al rostro de la morena.- Puedes perderte algo importante por estarme cuidando.- Agregó volteando a verle por encima del hombro.

-Honestamente...- Comentó Aang a la vez que dejaba la corona de la fresa junto a un pequeño montón sobre una servilleta.- Prefiero mil veces estar aquí antes que en una aburrida junta.

Aang tomó el bote de shampoo con una mano y lo apretó dejando caer el espeso líquido sobre la otra, lo dejó al lado del pequeño bol de fresas que descansaba sobre la mesita junto a la bañera. Sus manos encontraron la abundante cabellera frente a él y pronto comenzó a masajear la cabeza de Katara lentamente.

Ella soltó un silencioso suspiro y se recargó casi inconscientemente contra el pecho de su esposo, hundiendo su cuerpo cada vez más en la espuma de la bañera. La morena se llevó las manos al vientre, el pequeño moviéndose juguetonamente entre sus entrañas.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió el leve pellizco en su trasero.

-¡Aang!- Exclamó volteándose para encontrar una pícara sonrisa sobre los labios de su esposo.- Ugh...eres insaciable.- Se quejó a modo de broma.

-¿Qué puedo decir?...- Comentó abrazándole por detrás antes de plantar un beso sobre su mejilla.- Tengo una esposa irresistible.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	3. Secretos de Armario

Hey, tú!...humano!

Sí, nuevo pedido. Es Sábado de 2x1 xD

lupita leal:"Y en cuestión de la Historia Ya sabes de Aang y Katara una de mucho,.. beso,.. Mucho abrazo,.. Y Mucho de mas,..Te lo dejo a tu hermosa Imaginación."

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

-o-o

Secretos de Armario.

-Katara, tengo que regresar a la jun...¡hmmf!

Era inútil resistirse, y Aang lo sabía.

Sus labios se sentían tan bien y su aroma era tan intoxicante, y su piel...por los espíritus, sus manos...

-Vamos...- Murmuró en su oído.- Aún faltan cinco minutos para que empiece...- Añadió tirando del cuello de su camisa a la vez que presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.-...tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Aang accedió a la irrechazable petición, sabía que su novia jamás aceptaba un "no" como respuesta.

-Bien...como guste, señorita Katara.- Llamó juguetonamente, aprovechando el segundo de confusión que inundó la mirada de la chica para atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Katara dejó escapar un leve gemido y rodeo el cuello de Aang con ambos brazos, la alta estatura del joven Avatar volviéndose un reto para ella. Gimió nuevamente cuando Aang desvió sus besos a su cuello, un húmedo camino propagándose sobre la morena piel.

-Oh, Aang...- Murmuró rozando su pierna con la de él, elevándola para darle un libre acceso.

Estaba tan húmeda, mucho más de lo que creyó; y Aang se percató de ello, el joven soltó un silencioso suspiro de asombro en cuanto su mano encontró su ropa interior.

-Wow, Katara...- Murmuró hundiendo su rostro en la castaña cabellera, su otra mano aferrada a su cintura, ocupándose de mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo.-...estás tan mojada.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se vio obligada a tragarse el grito que pudo escapar de sus labios cuando los dedos de Aang rozaron el pequeño bulto de nervios entre sus piernas. Los apasionados suspiros que escapaban entre sus apretados dientes eran música para los oídos del joven Avatar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aang cuando sintió la mano de Katara descender hasta su ya despierto sexo, la fricción de la tela que acompañaba el ritmo de los movimientos de Katara eran una delicia.

Tanto sus corazones como sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la puerta a sus espaldas abriéndose.

-¡Zuko, ya los encontré!- Llamó Mai sin mucho asombro.- ¡Están en el armario!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Otra vez?!

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	4. Malentendido

Nuevo pedido *0*

Lizz Gaby peralta: "Hola quisiera pedirte que hicieras uno con la propuesta de matrimonio que Aang le haga a Katara te lo  
>agradecería mucho."<p>

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

Malentendido.

Desvió la mirada e intentó tragar saliva inexistente.

-¿Aang?- Llamó Katara dulcemente, tomándole el brazo con una mano.- ¿Qué ocurre?

El joven Avatar suspiró y se llevó la mano al brazo, atrapando la de la morena antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

-Estoy bien...- Respondió antes de acercarse y plantar un beso sobre su frente, su otra mano posada sobre su mejilla con cierta delicadeza.-Solo dame un segundo...- Respiró profundamente.- Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur...

El corazón de la morena se detuvo en cuanto el joven se arrodilló frente a ella, sus ojos clavados en los de él fijamente.

-Podría concederme el deseo de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo...- Sacó una pequeña caja azul de entre sus ropas, exquisitos detalles dorados a su alrededor.- ...y compartir una vida juntos.- Removió la tapa, revelando un pequeño collar de compromiso con el símbolo del aire finamente tallado.

Los ojos de Katara se nublaron con lágrimas a la vez que su otra mano cubría su boca, cálidos y temblorosos suspiros escapando de ésta.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó un tanto alarmado mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella.- Lo lamento...no debí...- Suspiró.-...lo siento, no debí decir na...

Un dedo detuvo sus palabras. Una mirada de frustración colándose en los ojos de Katara.

-No te atrevas.-Ordenó limpiádose una nueva lágrima con la otra mano bruscamente.

Aang frunció el ceño, dolido e igualmente confundido por las repentinas palabras que escaparon de los labios de su novia.

-N-No te atrevas a retractarte.- Dijo firmemente, un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Está bien...- Dijo con un aire de tristeza.- Lo siento. Creo que tienes razón, es muy pronto y tal vez aún no estamos listos para esto y Sokka probablemente me mate si...

La sorpresa se hizo presente en los ojos de Aang cuando sintió los brazos de su novia rodeándole con dulzura, el aliento de la joven maestra bailando en su oído.

-Sí.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	5. Nueva Vida

Hola, aquí con un nuevo pedido de mi amiga Mony, espero lo disfrutes.

yin17: "que sea sobre el día del nacimiento de Bumi :3"

Avatar: El último maestro-aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Nueva Vida.

-Aang, te amo pero no estás ayudando.

-Al menos lo estoy intentando.- Respondió preocupado. Había tantas cosas cruzando por su mente y la masa de emociones estaba dejandole al borde del pánico.

-¡Por los espíritus!- Exclamó la morena y su mano estrujó la del Avatar con tanta fuerza que por un segundo pensó que la rompería.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien, maestra Katara.- Comentó la partera, la mitad de su rostro asomándose por encima de la sábana que bloqueaba la vista del ápice de las piernas de la joven mujer.

Un ensordecedor grito se propagó por la habitación y su espalda se arqueó, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable y Katara a penas podía tomar cortas bocanadas de aire para mantenerse consciente y evitar desmayarse. Aang tomó su mano entre las suyas y dio un leve apretón que captó la atención de ella. Los celestes ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aang en cuanto se percató del dolor que éstos reflejaban.

-Muy bien. A la cuenta de tres, puje.- Dijo la partera y los ojos de Katara se cerraron, frescas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Amorcito...- Llamó Aang, una de sus manos atrapando la barbilla de la morena.-...amorcito, mírame.- Suplicó y el rostro de Katara se encontró con el de él nuevamente.

-Uno,...

No hubo palabra alguna. El silencio era quebrado por la agitada respiración de Katara, quien le miraba con clara confusión.

-Dos,...

-Solo mírame...- Murmuró inclinándose para plantar un beso sobre su frente.-...piensa que solo estamos tú y yo. Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Katara mientras sentía el ardor de una nueva vida que se avecinaba.

-Tres. ¡Puje!

Un prolongado grito escapó de sus labios y Aang cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que el peso de su esposa descansara sobre su hombro. El llanto del pequeño se escuchó segundos después.

-¡Es un niño!

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


End file.
